Why Me?
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Someone has feelings for another, but it's weird he's never notice her b4, why does he notice her now? Please REVIEW!
1. All About Her

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR, or work for it or ANYTHING, But if I owned  
one of them lil Canadian Bois by then name of Nathan Carter, or Ali  
Mukkadaam, that would make me VERY happi.  
  
Hey everyone, remember me?? Writer of Travis' Painful Secrets, well I'm BACK. I thought of an awesome Idea for a new fanfiction, I will NOT update every day, but once and I while I will, I decided I liked these kinds of fanfix, so I got a new "layout" sort of deal its not L said and T said its  
more full out. Let It Snow will still be updated and everything, but I  
decided to try a new fic too. HERE's ""Why Me?""  
  
Why Me?  
Ch 1: All About "Her"  
Written By: Amanda  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
I sat there, staring at her, why was I so addicted, we had some classes together, but I had never really noticed her before. Long hair flowing, her eyes had just the right amount of make-up to make any guy swoon over her, Why Me? Why had I never noticed how intriguing she was? And now, go to me, staring at her from across the isle in class, forget about Waller's history lesson, forget about the gossip being tossed back and forth, I wanted to look at her all day, I thought I was supposed to like another girl, a friend of hers, but now I can't stop thinking about her, it startled me when Waller called on me to answer the question he had apparently given, I had been staring at her that I was to the point that I wasn't even listening.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Brennen, are you with us today?" Waller asked me.  
  
I said, "Yes", but I knew I didn't mean it, all I wanted to do was stare and notice how beautiful she was, then Waller asked me the question.  
  
"If you are paying attention, Mr. Brennen, then please tell me the date the Civil War ended, if you would"  
  
I stood and tried to make my way out of this as I usually did, through humour "You said if I would answer it, and I decided I would not like to answer it" The class laughed including her, but she wasn't laughing at my joke, she was laughing at my stupidity, for the date of April 9, 1865, was written right on the board, and in clear view of my desk as well, waller went back to teaching his lesson and I went back to staring at her. Soon class ended and I met my three friends for lunch.  
  
"Nice moves in History" said my friend Robbie, he always supported my humour, but still thought I liked another girl, I was keeping this to myself.  
  
"Ya thanks Robbie" I replied with happiness in my voice, I couldn't let them see me hung over a girl this badly, we had been friends since grade 1 practically, and I was not going to let a girl drown our friendship.  
  
"What happened, I don't have history this morning" asked my best friend Lily, we had known each other forever, she stayed the night at my house when we were younger, so many times I've lost count, I had fallen in love with her when she went out with a popular jock by the name of Lee Johns, but now I had fallen for someone else, knowing that this would never happen.  
  
"Yea same here" replied "Swami" my friend Travis, I've never had a good friendship with him, I can never seem to trust him around Lily, I'm finally beginning to though, he might have feelings for her, and if he does it'll be easier for me to break my news to him. I continued to tell them what happened in history, but then she walked by and waved to her friend Lily, and my voice trailed off.  
  
"Ray, hello, what happened next, your voice quit working" Lily muttered, it got a laugh from Robbie and a grin from Travis but from me I was still staring, still staring at her, then she came to talk to Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily, what's happening" Her and Lily had fought after Travis and Lily kissed, but had eventually realized they couldn't make it without each other and they talked and tried to regain a friendship between them.  
  
"Not Much, how's the art going?" Lily asked as she sat down, apparently she was joining us for lunch and I couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Great I just finished a re-creation of DaVinci's Mona Lisa, it's alright for a beginner, but nothing amazing" She had a voice of an angel, she took her hand and flipped her hair back as she took a drink of her Water from the vending machine, I took it as a perfect time for complimenting her on something, ANYTHING.  
  
"Yet, your next portrait will be better, not saying that this one isn't, because it is, but you're just getting started, NO, I mean you're not mediocre or anything, I'm just saying that you can learn to paint better, No that's not what I'm saying either, just forget it" I walked away, I had ruined my opportunity with her, I went back to my locker and put my stuff away, It was like she lived on a perfect planet of something, and I lived on plant goof-ball, I wanted to ask her out, I needed to ask her out, she was single, she had just broken up with her boyfriend, and now I had decided that Audrey would be with me. 


	2. Ignoring RFR's Advice

Finally My account is back, been disabled for like a week, haven't been  
able to upload but here is chapter 2 of Why Me? Yep haven't left yet!!  
  
Depressing writing now, but I'll still make it one of the best fix out  
there, Even though I'm leaving FF.net soon, I wanna say to everyone who  
supported me, and everyone who review my stories, and everyone who even read my stuff, that you are the guys that made me wanna start writing in  
the first place and the reason it is so hard leaving right now, and you  
guys are the reason why I'm continuing until this FF is over.  
  
I'm really nervous to leave, this is sort of my life, and I love having myself HEARD, but I wanted to make a point, and I'm gunna make it LOUD n  
CLEAR!  
  
This FF goes out to every1 who Reviewed, and  
Everyone who read my stuff, thanks for making me  
Feel like I belonged somewhere!!  
  
~!* I've found a reason for me ~!*  
~!* To change who I used to be ~!*  
~!* A reason to start over new ~!*  
~!* And the reason is YOU ~!*  
  
OK, b4 I start to cry (lol)  
Here's chapter 2  
  
Why Me?  
Ch 2: Ignoring RFR's Advice  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
I needed to ask her out, she was single, she had just broken up with her  
boyfriend, and now I had decided that Audrey would be with me.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I knew Travis wasn't going to take it very well, and Lily may as well just of freaked out entirely, she knew I used to like her, you could tell it by the looks she gave me, and I also knew that she liked me back. The Reason we aren't together? We ended up being too close. I guess you can never date a girl you used to take baths with. That's why I guess I forced myself to go on, without Lily. Now that a was "reformed" I decided that I needed to find someone new. So I found her alright, found sitting two rows across from me in History. Soon I had realized I had made it through afternoon classes and not even known what homework we had, or what they talked about, I think this girl was overcoming me, and I couldn't stop her. I knew if I tried to pull myself away, I would get sucked back in her "Audrey Abyss" more forcefully the second time though. Soon I heard a female tone talking of how I was acting.  
  
"You look like you have something on your mind, I noticed the fact you weren't funny all afternoon, something must be wrong" my beautiful friend Lily told me, I realized I was acting different, I was in love, how was a supposed to act, fine? Still the same ol' funny me? If that was the case, why couldn't I manage to act "fine"  
  
"I'm fine, just haven't had many joke opportunities lately, ya gotta be in moment" Lily smiles and Robbie grins, Travis is too busy rushing through the tech booth trying to get things ready. "There's the funny Ray I know!" exclaimed Lily with punching me in the arm, her signature move, I think she got jealous when Ronnie, would punch me, she told me it was her move, but I kinda let Ronnie take over.  
  
"Guys were on in 5,4,3" Swami said then using his fingers made the numbers "2,1" and pointed to Robbie  
  
"Your listening to" Robbie as QM said  
  
"Radio" said Lily as SL  
  
"Free" I said, playing my alter ego Pronto  
  
"Roscoe" said Travis playing his alter-ego Smog  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what if you're in love with someone, who is or was dating your best friend" QM asked. I gave him a look, he had went through with it, I asked him to start this topic, so maybe, just MAYBE, I could tell Audrey how I felt, he of course though that I would call in and spill my guts for Lily, but I had another idea. I came up with a plan to call in and everything.  
  
"I'll be right back" I mouthed to the gang and left to the top of the building. Robbie looked at me, and winked, he thought that I would go for Lily, but I wasn't, she was very different from Lily, In so many ways I couldn't count, but I guess that's why I like her, I guess I was trying to move as far away from a girl like Lily as possible, so my feelings for her would die, yea you heard me, I still had feelings for Lily, but know that I had noticed Audrey, they were slowly disappearing, which for me was good.  
  
I listened carefully downstairs until I heard Lily's opinion.  
  
"I think it's wrong either way, really wrong if he or she is still dating your best friend, but still bad if it is your best friend's ex" Lily stated, she knew how it felt, she had kissed Travis, and had told me that she had feelings for him, I was trying to help her out and try to find if Travis had feelings for her, but I hadn't gotten it out of him. "We will know take your calls" I heard QM say, as soon as I heard it, I knew I was dialing Radio Free Roscoe, I named myself "Unknown" so no one could recognize me, my voice, ya maybe, but at least Pronto had a bit of a voice change so they knew that I wasn't Pronto. Apparently Travis had held up his little chalkboard and Shadi Lane was answering me.  
  
"Hey, Unknown, what's your opinion?" Asked the Beautiful Shady Lane. "Hi, My friend had a girlfriend, they broke up for many different reasons" I began "Now I find myself thinking nothing BUT her, she's always on my mind, and I find myself staring at her every so often during classes, I want to ask her out, but I think my friend might hate me" The one guy I wanted NOT to answer answered. "If they broke up, for MANY different reasons" Smog began "Then it's still not ok, and it's still not better then breaking up for one reason alone." "Thanks Smog, I really appreciate your thoughts" I said, faking every word I said. "Sure, I know how you feel unknown" I hung up and walked back and forth on the building. I had a decision to make. I was up on the Roof away from Travis, with my cell phone, and with Audrey's number dialed in my phone "To call or not to call, that is the question" I said to myself trying to bring humor to my situation, but I realized I really did need to decide. Either I call Audrey and risk my friendship with Lily and Travis, or chicken out and keep staring at her in class. I knew what I needed to do, whatever the price. 


	3. The Big Call Then Walking Tall Then A Hu...

If you haven't noticed by now that this fanfiction is Ray's point of view...  
it is. It will be that way until the end of the fic, it was a different  
story kinda thing, I've never done the POV (point of view) thing, so no  
time then the better to start!  
  
Hey everyone thanks soo much for reading, I'm so glad I have been talked out of leaving (u can thank KT for that), plus I love writing and hopefully  
I will be the first person to write an RFR Novel!! LOL well please continue to read it and plz continue to REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, and  
of course REVIEW  
  
Why Me?  
Ch 3: The Big Call Then Walking Tall Then A Huge Fall For All  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
I knew what I needed to do, whatever the price. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I saw her number dialed into my phone. I only needed to push one button to tell her I liked her. "Send" the dreaded button stared viciously at me in the eye. I stared back until I found my right hand pushing it slightly until I heard her numbers dialing, it rung and rung and rung until a familiar "angelic" voice came on.  
  
"Hello?" asked the familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, is this Audrey?" I asked, knowing it was her, I could recognize her voice anywhere.  
  
"Yes, but what I would like to know is who this is?" she asked with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.  
  
"Oh sorry" I apologized "This is Ray, Lily's friend"  
  
"Oh hi Ray, Lily's friend, how are you?" She asked with a laugh. Her laugh was extraordinary I was in heaven when she laughed it made me feel great, and it made me forget about Travis, it also made me forget the information Radio Free Roscoe had just given me, I glanced at my phone clock, 4:30, the show was almost over, I needed to tell Audrey then get back on the air.  
  
"I'm good, just...." My voice trailed into the air.  
  
"Just?" she asked.  
  
"Just, I have... lately I ... I mean if I try... Audrey...." I mumbled, geez, I was a replay of lunch, I had no idea how to tell I girl you like them, maybe Best of Both Worlds would work.  
  
"Audrey I think you're fretty" That's what I had called Paige and Erin and the warehouse dance, they thought it was cute, but I had also told them the history of pants, that they DIDN'T think was cute.  
  
"Fretty?" she questioned, she wasn't used to my "Best of both worlds" thing.  
  
"Yea", I started, "Fine and pretty, best of both worlds"  
  
"Thanks... Ray" her voice was almost trembling, maybe she felt way awkward, maybe she didn't like me, I could barely tell her what I was going to but it sorta already came out before I could change anything.  
  
"I like you Audrey, a lot" I told the phone, I got no response, it was like I was talking to a wall, I heard breathing, slow breathing, slow and low breathing, I took it that she was alive, which was good, at least I didn't kill her.  
  
"Audrey? Did you pass out?" I joked. I gave a faint laugh but I still heard nothing, I was feeling very durt, Dazed N hurt, I now officially thought she didn't like me. Before I knew it I heard a "click" and a dial tone. I put my phone away and realized I had been up here either debating to call or calling and hanging up or calling and waiting for her response for 15 minutes, I will only have 15 minutes of RFR to finish. He runs down the stairs and gets his head phones back on.  
  
"Ahh, so Mr. Pronto will be joining us for the remainder of the show" QM joked, Lily grinned at me and Travis was preparing for the next song.  
  
"While we greet Pronto, you guys will be listening to Switchfoot with their hit "Meant To Live" Smog said into his microphone.  
  
"Where were ya Ray?" Lily asked with her curiosity.  
  
"I called in" I said, they looked puzzled.  
  
"You were unknown, eh?" QM asked, he had known I was, but he guessed to look like he was confused.  
  
"Yea" I said shortly.  
  
"Who you got it for?" Travis asked, wondering deeply.  
  
"Actually---"I got cut off by my cell phone ringing loudly. I jumped and Lily cracked up while I left and went to the roof.  
  
"Can you guys save for me?" I asked, even though I had rarely been there for more then 5 minutes hopefully they wouldn't mind it.  
  
"What's New?" joked Robbie, "Sure we always do and always will"  
  
I left and walked up the stairs and looked at the called ID, I recognized it, it was Audrey.  
  
"Umm Hey!" I said very friendly, waiting for her to talk.  
  
"Hi Ray, I kind of wanted you to know why I hung up on you earlier" she said with a voice that wasn't determined as happy, but definitely wasn't angry or mad either.  
  
"Ok" I said.  
  
"Earlier you said you liked me, I was startled, and surprised, I had no idea what to say, but now I do" she said again with an undetermined voice.  
  
"That would be?" I said, not getting nervous or excited, she had hurt me earlier, and I knew how this was gunna end, she didn't like me I could tell.  
  
"Ray, when you said that, I couldn't answer you because I like you too" she said with a now relieved voice to her.  
  
"Really?" I said nearly bursting, Audrey liked me!!!  
  
"Yea, and I didn't answer you or even talk to you last time because I couldn't find my tongue to tell you that Ray" she told me with pure happiness.  
  
"So would you ever consider going out... with me?" I asked nervously, I was shaking, my hand wouldn't stay still.  
  
"Yea, how bout Tomorrow, Mickey's, at 8, sound good?"  
  
"Yes, very good, I'll see you then"  
  
"Good bye Ray"  
  
"Good bye Audrey"  
  
With that our conversasion was over, I was so happy, it was 5:03 RFR had ended, and I could see my friends leaving. I didn't bother shouting at them or even simply saying hi, I was floating and I didn't want anyone to ruin my moment. I laid down on the roof and realized something. What would Travis say? I had never thought of what he might do, so I had to yell at Travis and ruin my floating feeling.  
  
"Yo Travis, get up here!!" I shouted as he turned around, he nodded and I heard feet coming up the stairs.  
  
"Yea Ray?" he asked.  
  
"Do you like Lily? I don't anymore, and I was just seeing if ya did?"  
  
"Yea, I do, I'm good at hiding it though"  
  
"She likes you too though Trav"  
  
"yea?" saying with a little intensity  
  
"Yea, she told me, but she wanted me to ask you if you liked her and I'm asking you and you do so... are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"probably sure yea bye Ray" he grinned and I smiled, Travis got up and Waved good-bye. Intense conversation, it was like he was hiding something  
  
"Oh and by the way Travis" I continued as he stopped walking and turned back, "I asked Audrey out" It's like the world stopped spinning and he just stared at me, with his gleaming eyes, and I was scared for his response. I never really got one in fact. He just nodded and left down to the ground no emotion in his face, neither bad or good, I yelled for him to wait so we could talk these things out, but I think it just made him walk faster. I ran down to Travis and put my hand on his shoulder, I was completely out of breath.  
  
"Trav...So...Are...You...Mad?" I mumbled barely through my deep breathing, at this point I was glad I hadn't made the soccer team I may die on field one day.  
  
"No just shocked I guess" Travis replied not looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Look I know she hurt you" I began I could sense Travis wincing with those words, "but you can have Lily now right? Without me getting completely psycho either, shouldn't that be good?"  
  
"Yea, I like her a lot, and I'm glad you actually told me before you dated behind my back" Travis said still not meeting my gaze, just staring into the sky then to the ground.  
  
"Something wrong Travis, you seem preoccupied, REALLY preoccupied, unless it's some weird Zen focus thing" As I said that I made my Zen hand gestures and weird things that got from Travis a little smile, but then he told me something.  
  
"Ray, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."He said, yet again not meeting my eyes, it was scary, it felt there was something serious going on, but I was thinking whether or not I really wanted to know what that something was.  
  
"Ummm, yea Travis, what?" I said with a scared/tense tone, I had no idea what he was going to lay on me, and I didn't know whther I was prepared for it.  
  
"Ray, Me and Lily have been dating behind your back since My Birthday", He said. 


	4. Words Unsaid Leading to Lily’s Bed

Why Me?  
Ch 4: Words Unsaid Leading to Lily's Bed  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
"Ray, Me and Lily have been dating behind your back since My Birthday", He said. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
As soon as her uttered those words I wanted to ring his neck, but I knew I couldn't, he was fine with me dating Audrey I guess I would have to be fine with him dating Lily and lying about it and hiding it and- ok fine I'll lay off, but since his birthday? I thought he hated his birthday? I remember, the whole Bike thief thing, he walked right out on his party, was there something I was missing?  
  
"Since you are fine with me and Audrey, I'm gunna have to be alright with you two, but one question Travis?" Wondering what happened at his birthday party that made him fall for my girl ERRR best friend  
  
"Sure Ray, what's up?" asked Travis, it's like the entire thing we had just said never happened, he was smiling, and almost completely happy, I guess Lily should end up with him.  
  
"Your Birthday Party? Wasn't that a total bomb?" I asked, he smiled apparently knowing more then I knew, we had arrived at Travis' house, wow I was really into this conversation, it was like me and Travis were actually friends, which hadn't been the case these past few weeks.  
  
"The surprise party, yes, total bomb, Lily's personal Party, very romantic" He said with that same smile on his face.  
  
"Lily's Party?" I asked, Lily had never thrown me a party, I was getting a twinge jealous, maybe Audrey would throw me a party... ok anyway.  
  
"Yea" Travis replied, I made a gesture to kind of let him know that I wanted details. "Well Lily had called my to the hangout with an "emergency" and once I walked in it was candlelite, and Lily motioned for me to sit next to her, I did and she sang this amazing song, and all I wanted to do was kiss her, so as soon as the song ended, I told her how great her party was, then she said, could you tell Ray and Robbie that because they think all my parties suck, and after that she just looked into my eyes, and before I knew it I had felt my lips against hers, and we pulled away and that's when it all happened" He said after we had sat down on his porch steps, I was trying to take it all in, then I realized he's stopped saying "It all happened" I was curious as to what that meant.  
  
"What does It All Happened mean?"  
  
"Ray, if I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad at me" I didn't know whether to just tell him yes, and knock him out later, so I decided.  
  
"Promise Travis"  
  
"OK, after that kiss, we just sort of looked in each others eyes, then Lily took of her guitar and grabbed my hand and we sat on the couch-"  
  
"Do I really want to hear the rest of this Swami" I used his nickname I was getting a little anxious to hear his answer.  
  
"Ray" he said with an assuring voice. "When we sat down, we talked about dating, we obviously shared our love and we were just nervous that if you found out you would shoot us both. We decided dating in secret would be way easier, although I'll hand it to you that this was not a very good thing, but it was easier and since you and Audrey are dating then we are cool right?"  
  
"Yea", trying to take in that it was already approaching May 20th, they had dated for almost a full month. I guess I was fine with it, it was Thursday, tomorrow was my date with Audrey I should be happy though, why am I feeling so odd? I just waved so-long to Travis and he smiled and waved as he went inside, I walked home wondering why am I not happy? Tomorrow...Date...With... Audrey, I kept this running through my head and then I realized it. Something that was apparently missing was why I wasn't so happy. I was standing outside of a familiar house, with black shingles and red bricks, two stories, and looked into a familiar bedroom, I had been in so many times. I looked in and saw a familiar face on her guitar, strumming and singing. Her parents weren't home I decided to knock.  
  
"Hey Ray" Lily greeted my with a hug, I assume she was feeling guilty for the dating behind the back thing.  
  
"Hi Lily, umm we need to talk", I said almost like I was breaking up with her, but really I knew what I had to do, no matter if this would effect the whole Trily thing or the Me and Audrey thing, all I know is that I needed to do it.  
  
"Sure Ray, is there something wrong", she asked while leading me up to her room. She sat down on the bed awaiting my answer, she was intent and just amazingly gorgeous.  
  
"I know about you and Travis" ,I said, Lily had then become sort of different she didn't want to look eye to eye, but she did admit it was true.  
  
"Travis told you?" she asked  
  
"Yea, but it doesn't matter, I'm not going to hold a grudge against my best friend, I don't see the point" With that I hugged Lily and decided no time than the present, "Lily the real reason I came here was to tell you that I have had a crush on you since the beginning of high school." Lily sat there dumbfounded , had what she heard been real?  
  
"Ray, you...you have a crush on me?" She asked, she smiled and let out a sigh. "I had a crush on you too" I heard the words "Had a" I knew she didn't feel the same way, and I was supposed to like Audrey.  
  
"I actually am dating Audrey now" I said and Lily smiled.  
  
"Never thought you liked girls like that, the really "fretty" kind"  
  
"I liked you didn't I?  
  
"Ray you are too sweet, I have homework or else I would let you stay longer and so we could talk more, but I'm yet again failing physics, so sorry Ray, I'll walk you out though" She grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. We hugged a great hug, something that was amazing for me, I smelt of her hair the sent was of the ocean it was intoxicating, when she let go I quickly put my hand on her cheek and moved in, What was I doing? I was kissing Lily, she likes Travis, why was I doing this? All I know is that I wanted her again, and I could feel her kissing back. All I knew is before we knew it we were back in her room...on her bed...and we both wanted each other  
  
A/N: please review this story, I may not write much for a while, my cat just died, I'm so sapressed (sad and depressed Worst of Both Worlds).  
  
Love, Amanda 


	5. Dating Blues and Awful News

HEY everyone, very happy that I am back eh? I am so sorry that I haven't updated it in a while, HORRIBLE tragedies have struck our household (Cat  
was put into the hospital, I am failing 3 classes, AND my friend is thinking about suicide) I am sorry I couldn't write but you REALLY have to understand, here is chapter 5 (this will be a 6-chapter story, so the next  
chapter is the end) PLEASE review and pray for my friend.  
  
This chapter is relatively short, so the more reviews I get, the sooner I  
post the ending to Why Me.  
  
Why Me  
  
Ch 5: Dating Blues and Awful News  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
All I knew is before we knew it we were back in her room...on her bed...and we both wanted each other  
  
When we got on her bed I knew what I was doing wasn't right, I thought I had loved Audrey but now it was like my secret affair or something with Lily was right, we started to kiss on her bed, but then I heard a familiar tune, it was "Meant To Live" by Switchfoot, I had programmed it onto my phone as my ringtone, I stopped kissing Lily and glared at the caller ID.  
  
"Who is it" Lily questioned.  
  
"The one person we really don't want to talk to right now." I said, but I still picked it up, "Hello"  
  
"Hi Ray" the angelic voice said, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine Audrey, how are you" I asked as an obviously ticked of Lily walked to her desk, and got her physics book out, the whole moment had passed and I left the Randall household giving Lily a quick kiss on the cheek, and left still talking to Audrey.  
  
"I'm really busy tomorrow Ray"  
  
"So are you canceling?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering why don't we go out tonite? Instead of tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea, definitely, what time?"  
  
"Now, at Mickeys"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there, see you soon" I hung up, I still had feelings for Audrey, but I would have to tell her about our kiss eventually, maybe tonite was not the right time though...or maybe it was. I arrived at Mickey's and saw Audrey sitting alone drinking some sort of drink, I couldn't see from outside. So I came in and greeted Audrey and we went to the roscoe Observation Deck.  
  
At this time Lily was in her room with her boyfriend Travis and they were talking, well not really they were mostly kissing.  
  
"Travis I don't think I could hide this from you much longer it's like killing me"  
  
"What's up Lily?" He asked concerned  
  
"Earlier today Ray came over and we got to talking and we ended up kissing, a lot, on my bed, but then I realized later that it was like kissing my brother or something, completely meaningless, I just did it because I used to like him, please Travis don't get angry" She begged him.  
  
"Lily I could never get mad at you, but I am disappointed, I love you Lily and nothing could change that, well, maybe just one thing could change that..." She got a worried look on my face.  
  
"Travis are you breaking things off with me?" She questioned nearing tears.  
  
"No Lily I'm not it's just..." He didn't go on, but he was breaking down.  
  
"Travis come on you can tell me, I'm your girlfriend you can always tell me anything" She told him, but she was scared to hear the answer.  
  
"Lily, My Dad got a new job"  
  
"Travis that's great"  
  
"I wasn't finished"  
  
"Please don't say that"  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Travis?"  
  
"The Job is back in London" He finally said to my best friend, he was moving in a few weeks, Lily had loved him, and I had finally gotten to the point where I wasn't so super jealous of them. So why did Swami have to leave and break my best friend's heart? 


	6. New Feelings and The Ending

Why Me?  
  
Last Chapter PLEASE review!!  
  
Much Love,  
Amanda  
  
Ch 6: New Feelings and The Ending  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
Lily had loved him, and I had finally gotten to the point where I wasn't so super jealous of them. So why did Swami have to leave and break my best friends heart.  
  
"No, Travis you can't" she said letting one tear fall from her left eye.  
  
"Lily, I have no choice, I want to stay with you until the last day I am here though, and I promise I will tune into RFR every day back in London"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"End of this month"  
  
"That's only 5 days Travis"  
  
"I know Lily, I know" she cried into his shoulder while I was on my date with Audrey.  
  
"So Audrey, you like flicorice?" I asked being stupid  
  
"Flicorice? Flowers and Licorice?? Yea... I guess"  
  
"Cool" I stopped talking and stared to the ground, I loved Audrey but I was feeling so guilty for kissing Lily and everything.  
  
"Ray, something wrong?"  
  
"Yea, Audrey there is... I kissed Lily"  
  
"Wow, I never thought you would do something like this to me...ever"  
  
"I know, Audrey, let me explain-"  
  
"No need to" She got up and gave me a kiss, when my eye's opened I heard awful words come out of her mouth. "Kissing Lily, did it for us, Ray we are through"  
  
"We only went on one date though!!"  
  
"That was enough for you to go kissing another girl" She left, I was sitting there staring at the ground once again, I needed to talk to someone, so I called Lily's cell, it rang once, then twice then I heard a sobbing girl answer the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Lily?! What's wrong?"  
  
"Ray, we need to talk, please come over" she said trying her hardest to muffle back tears. Something had happened between her and Travis and I was hoping he didn't break her heart.  
  
I arrived at her house and a hurt Lily answered the door, she greeted me with a nearly knocking me over hug, and I just hugged her back.  
  
"Lily, what did Travis do to you?" it sounded selfish on my part, but I wanted to know why he had hurt her this bad.  
  
"He is moving"  
  
"Moving?"  
  
"Dad-Job-London" was all I could make out through her sobs and tears, Swami was moving to London, after breaking Lily's heart in two.  
  
"Come on Lily, let's go to your room and talk it out"  
  
"Ok" she said and took my hand and lead me up to her room, this happened a few days ago, that was when I had kissed her many times, I knew that wasn't going to happen today, but I was fine with that, I knew Lily needed support and I was going to be the best friend I could, even though me and Audrey broke up.  
  
"Lily, I know how you feel"  
  
"There is no way you possibly could"  
  
Yea, me and Audrey broke up today"  
  
"Oh Ray, I'm sorry I guess you do know how I feel, loosing someone you desperately love" she looked up at me, I realized I had loved Audrey, but I never lost the one I truly loved, she was sitting right in front of me.  
  
"Actually Lily, I never really did loose the one I loved"  
  
"But you lost Audrey, didn't you"  
  
"Yes, but she was just a huge crush, just like a part of life, but this other girl, she's been a part of me for as long as I could remember"  
  
"Wow, Ray, never thought I would hear you say those words, that's a lot like how I feel towards Travis" She closed her eyes and talked "that's also how I felt about you a little while ago"  
  
"What Lily?"  
  
"O god did I seriously just say that?"  
  
"You used to like me like that?" I was smiling while asking  
  
"Yea, Ray I used to have feelings for you"  
  
"Used to?"  
  
"Then I moved on to Travis"  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love you Lily" She sat there amazed, she knew I liked her, but she didn't know I felt so strongly towards her, my feelings for Audrey were no more, and I felt great telling Lily I loved her, I was gazing at her beautiful eyes, they were red and puffy from crying, she had only quit crying a little while ago, she was smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know Ray" she said, "When Travis moves, I will cry a lot, believe me, and knowing that you will always be there for me will be a great feeling" she hugged me and I hugged her back, I was realizing something, I had a tear running down my face, Lily was loosing a guy she really loved, and I couldn't stop him I let go of Lily and she saw me crying.  
  
"Ray, why are you crying, I never saw you cry before"  
  
"It's just I'm seeing this guy you love hurt you so badly"  
  
"Ray, I know, but you shouldn't feel bad, I'm going to cry for a while, but I just need comfort right now" She got up and hugged me, "I need to be alone right now"  
  
"Lily, you know you can call me any time at all if you need support"  
  
"I mite call you tonite"  
  
"Anytime, even 3 in the morning Lily, I just want to be sure you are ok" I grabbed her hands and left, she said she was going to walk for a little while with her cell off and in her room. So I decided to walk the long way home. I stared at the midnight sky, and felt really cold, I walked faster home, like I needed to get home for some reason, like I needed to call Lily. Instead I got home and crashed on my bed, I fell fast asleep, then many hours later I heard my phone ring I woke up suddenly, It was 4 in the morning, I knew it was Lily.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily  
  
"R-R-Ray" I heard the sobbing Lily answer  
  
"Lily what's wrong"  
  
"He's gone..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Travis... he left me this message on my cell, I'll play it back for you" she said crying heavily  
  
I heard the message play back, it said "Hi, Lily, it's Travis, I didn't want to hurt you by becoming too close in these 5 days, so I told my parents to change our flight, we leave tonight at 11 pm, so it's over between us" I heard his voice changing into this passionate tone "So as much as I love you Lily, this is good-bye"  
  
I heard Lily's sobs in the background, I also found myself crying again.  
  
"Lily" I questioned, I was crying now, I was a 14 year old boy and I was crying.  
  
"Yea Ray" she said  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily"  
  
"Yea I know you are, but Ray I want to talk to you more then ever right now, please don't hang up"  
  
"I won't I have 5000 anytime minutes" Lily laughed slightly  
  
"Ray"  
  
"Ya Lil" still crying  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Like I love you though"  
  
"Yes Ray, and I want to love you even more"  
  
"I love you too Lily"  
  
"Ray, I know you will always be there for me, and you know I will always love you, please don't hang up on me, talk to me until we fall asleep, please ray?"  
  
"You know it Lily" Lily laughs slightly and then we talk like we talked before Travis moved, before all this crushing on Audrey occurred, before we almost lost our friendship because of that one night, before me and Audrey's date, before Travis and Lily's relationship, even before we started Radio Free Roscoe, it was just me and Lily, talking, taking and playing choose, talking really understanding each other, talking like we loved each other, which we did. Talking until we both fell asleep, not caring what tomorrow held, but only worrying about today, she might still love Travis, but now it was just me and her, at least until tomorrow when we would tell Robbie the bad news, but for now I didn't care, it was just Me and Lily and that's what I love, I woke up once to hear a slight snore from the phone line, I smiled and went back to sleep, my duties as a best friend were done, and my duties as Lily's boyfriend had just begun. I was thinking out loud by accident  
  
"Why Me?" I asked myself, and then I answered, "Because Lily made it all happen.  
  
The End Of Why Me?  
  
Thanks everyone who read it!! I lurved writing it!! PLEASE continue to review it though 


End file.
